DIGIMON: Unlimited
by Zacax
Summary: Three students in high school end up in a huge conflict in the Digital world, as an organization known as the Eyes of Darkness are corrupting the Digital World, and are searching for something, and our heroes are a key part in their plans. With Digivices in hand, and partner Digimon at their side, Zac and his friends now must protect the Digital World with their own souls to do so.
1. Episode 1: Enter the Digital World

Chapter 1

The school bell rang in the classroom, allowing the students inside to know that school had ended for the day. As the bell did ring, several students quickly jumped from their seats and darted towards te door, trying to go through the doorway with all the teenagers pushing against one another to go out into the hall. Summer vacation had finally made its way, and every student in the school, even the teachers were relieved and excited for the next three months, students were no longer stuck in the building for 8 hours, and the teachers were pleased to know they would not have be in the same room with all of those rambunctious and stubborn teenagers. Some students and teachers were not as lucky, some having to stay in summer school, some having to teach said delinquents. There was one student wasn't aware of the fact his fellow students were beginning to leave. His name was Zac, he was 16 and a sophomore going into a junior in high school, he had brown hair, white skin, hazel eyes, and wore a grey t-shirt with a yellow star as the insignia, with a red unbuttoned button up over the shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and donned pair of silver rimmed goggles on top of his head. He was focused on the drawing his currently creating with the pencil in his hand, drawing on the white sheet of paper, with a ruler and white eraser on the top corner of the desk, he had placed all of his focus onto the drawing he was creating with his hands and imagination,

"Hey Zac," a female voice called out to him. The young man responded to the voice, and looked up quickly to see a girl about his age with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale white skin wearing a light blue, long sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans and grey shows, looking at him and his drawing,

"Oh, hey Eve," Zac said to the girl, "Sorry I was focused on this," he said, gesturing his left hand to the drawing,

"I can tell," Eve said with a small laugh, "You do realize everyone else has left the classroom, right?"

Zac quickly looked around the room and suddenly realized he and Eve were the only ones in the class room. He chuckled nervously, but quickly placed the drawing and tools into his back pack and got up from his desk,

"Whoops..." Zac said as swung his backpack onto his back,

"Come on, Bo is waiting for us outside Room 21," Eve said as she walked out of the room, assuming that Zac would follow her, in which he did. The two students exited the classroom and walked down the halls, with green lockers aligned on the walls, along with several students heading down the halls as well, chatting with friends, or grabbing their books from their respective lockers. The two continued down the halls until they saw a boy with white skin, short, auburn hair, brown eyes, and wore a green jersey with a pair of grey pants and black shoes, standing outside Room 21,

"Hey guys," Bo said as headed over to the two,

"Hey Bo," Zac said, "How was class today?"

"The usual, nothing interesting happened today," Bo said, "What about you guys?"

"Can't complain," Eve said,

"Yeah it was the same as well for me," Zac said as the group began to reach the entrance and exit of the school. For a brief moment, Zac saw a beautiful young girl heading into a limo. She had black hair, blue eyes, and wore a white sundress and a black jacket, only seeing her for a moment, as she entered the vehicle. He and most of the school knew who she was. Octavia Lockhart, her family was rich and her father owned a computer manufacturing company, though, what was confusing was why she wanted to go to a public school when she could go to a private one.

"What are you looking at?" Eve asked Zac curiously,

"Huh? Nothing," Zac lied,

"Did you see [i]her[/i] again?" Eve teased, referring to Octavia,

"Yeah why?" Zac asked,

"Don't you have a crush on her or something?" Bo asked, only to be shushed by Zac, who obviously was not wanting to discuss his crush in the peering eyes of the public who could hear them,

"Okay jeez," Bo said, "It was just a question Z, you didn't have to act all worked up over it,"

"Excuse me for not wanting to talk about it public," Zac said,

"Its understandable," Eve said, "But almost every guy has a crush on her, I think its just because she is rich,",

Zac had a crush on Octavia for a long time, and it was never because of her money, nor just because of her beauty. He found her interesting, seeing how she was so shy, despite being rich. Whether it was stereotyping or not, he thought all rich people were much prouder and much more talkative than most people. But that's why he liked Octavia, she wasn't stuck up or hardy. The three teenagers continued to walk on the concrete sidewalk, passing by the houses and mail boxes, with cars and school busses driving on the road. Everything seemed to be normal today, as it was every other day. But I'm afraid fate always has other plans in mind instead of just an ordinary day. Before the three students, a black dot appear on the ground before them, which Zac caught the attention of, while the other two continued to walk until the noticed he was still behind. The both turned around and saw him perching on the ground and examining the black dot,

"Zac come on, its just a dot," Eve said,

Zac, however, wasn't listening, his eyes transfixed on the black dot.

"Come on Zac, its nothing," Bo said as well, trying to get the group back and moving. Zac wasn't listening still. He instead scratched his head, and then proceeded to touch the black dot, only to see it slowly expand, in which Zac stood up and backed away, as well as Eve and Bo. The black dot grew in size, as red electricity began to spark and crackle, and soon creating a whooshing sound as the circle formation began to spin faster and faster. The tree students look at each other in confusion and slight fear, perplexed as what was going on. Soon, three black claws with red talons came out of the black hole, and grabbed onto one of each teenagers' legs. One grabbed Zac, one grabbed Eve and one grabbed Bo, and all three claws quickly pulled the three teenagers in when the black hole was big enough for all of them, and all that was heard was each of them screaming as they tried to escape, only to be fully sucked in, with the portal closing behind them, quickly ending their screams.

* * *

"Hello... Hello? Wake up!" a voice called out. Zac quickly jumped up for the ground and breathed in heavily in a panic, and looked around the environment. It was clear he was not back home... It was like he was in a jungle of some sorts. He looked up and saw that judging by the sun is noon, while it was 4 o'clock back at home. He heard the sounds of birds in the background, but he wasn't focused on those noises. Where was Bo? Where was Eve? Who was calling out to him?

"Hey I'm over here!" the voice called out again. Zac quickly turned his head and saw a small robotic creature. It was red, having a grey face with a sky blue screen shaped like a visor for his eyes, with two blue eyes compose of LED lights as it seemed, and actually had hair like Zac's, and donned a metal, red hat with a yellow stripe going from the top of the hat, to the front, with a black bill. It had a sphere-like torso with two outlined rectangles that appeared to be panels that covered something inside his chest, and across his chest was a yellow sun composed of lines that appeared to be engraved onto the front. Its arms were compose of coils, with the lower arms being made of big gauntlets, being red as well and having a giant screw on each back hand, and its legs were composed of two cylinders that function like bones, and two giant, red feet that were half the size of its already huge head. Zac was more or less, freaked out by the fact their was a robot in front of him

"DAGH! What the heck are you?!" Zac asked as he backed away until he felt his back against a tree,

"You don't have to be scared mister," The creature said to Zac, and proceeded to walk up towards the human boy, which in turn, only caused Zac to back up into the tree even more, beginning to stand up. It was clear he was freaked out by all of this.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake," another voice said, which sounded feminine, unlike the robot, whose voice sounded like that of a little boy. Zac's eyes moved upwards and saw the head of some kind of bird looking at him, and it appeared that it was sitting on top of his head. By instinct, Zac bolted away from his current position to try to get the bird off of his head, which caused the bird like creature to flap its wings to take flight, only to slowly float down to the to the ground, landing on its webbed, goldenrod feet. It was like a small swan, with blue eyes, an orange, long pointed bill with a black mark at the tip of the upper bill, two light turquoise rings on its long neck, and on its back was a symbol outlined in turquoise, it seemed to be a tear drop of sorts, with a circle on the inside.

"What the heck are you things?!" Zac asked as he turned towards the two mysterious creatures,

"I'm Dronomon," the little red robot said happily, "And she is Dakkumon," he said, referring to the swan-like creature,

"Hello there," Dakkumon said in a calm tone, "Please to meet you,"

"Dronomon and Dakkumon?" Zac asked,

"Yep," Dronomon said, "What's your name?"

Zac simply looked at the two creatures for a moment, before giving a response, "Uh, Zac. Zac Techika," Zac responded,

"Zactechikamon... That's a mouthful, but its fun to say!" Dronomon said, "Zactechikamon, Zactechikamon, Zactechikamon, Zachsjnmb... Ehehe, I guess its a tongue twister as well. What level are you Zactechikamon?"

"...level?" Zac asked confusedly,

"No Dronomon, Zac Techika is a human, not a Digimon," Dakkumon said, "You see Zac Techika, Dronomon and myself are Digimon, it is short for Digital Monsters,"

"Digital Monsters? What are we like, in some sort of Digital Wolrd?" Zac asked,

"Actually, yes," Dakkumon said, "You are currently in the Digital World, our home world,"

Zac looked around peaceful, tranquil forest yet again. Everything looked so, organic and lively. It was very difficult to believe this was a "Digital World", this looked far too realistic. He then redirected his attention towards the two Digimon and perched down again,

"So let me get this straight... We are in the Digital World, you guys are called Digimon, but... Are there more of you?" Zac asked,

"Not exactly like us," Dakkumon explained, "But there are other kinds of Digimon besides us, as well as other versions of us as well. My species is Dakkumon, and Dronomon's species is Dronomon,"

"You refer to each other by your species names?" Zac asked, "Doesn't that get confusing after a while?"

"Nope," Dronomon said,

"Not at all?" Zac asked, a bit in doubt about that,

"Sometimes, but some of us have nicknames," Dakkumon said, "Or some of us are one of a kind, having no others to our kind,"

Zac sighed and slowly stood back up straight, clapping his hands together, "Well, I need to get going, I need to find my friends... Wherever they are..." Zac said as he began to walk away.

"Friends?" Dakkumon asked,

"There are other humans?" Dronomon asked with a happy expression on his mechanical face,

"Yeah, my friends Bo and Eve... We won't through some kind of portal, but... Shouldn't they be here with me?" Zac said, his question was to no one in particular,

"What kind of portal?" Dakkumon asked, her calm tone changing to one of concern and fear,

"It was black, and it spewed out some red electricity," Zac said, "And then three claws came out and grabbed the three of us, and dragged us all in,"

"Oh no..." Dakkumon said, "Quickly we have to leave!"

"Why?" Zac asked, as he was starting to become a bit fearful as well. Dakkumon began to open her beak, only to have a loud, demonic roar echo across the forest, with several bird digimon flying out of the tree tops,

"I never knew you could do that Dakkumon," Dronomon said with a small laugh, "Do it again!"

"That wasn't me Dronomon, it was," Dakkumon said, but her focus was directed at a giant, black creature in the sky, in which she immediately pointed a feather at the monster, "THAT!"

Zac and Dronomon turned their heads as well, and saw the giant beast that was in the air, and saw it flap its torn and hole filled wings, sending a powerful gust of wind, sending all three of them to the ground very fast, the threes and bushes beginning to shake, with some leaves and berries falling down to the ground. Zac winced as he managed to get back up when the brief shockwave had ended,

"What was that?!" Zac asked as he kept his eyes focused on the monster,

"It was Devidramon's Dark Gale attack!" Dakkumon explained,

"Devidramon? Is that what that thing is?!" Zac asked as he pointed at the dragon like creature in the sky.

"Yes! Which is why we need to run!" Dakkumon exclaimed as she flew off quickly and into the deeper parts of the forest. Dronomon waddled after her, Zac followed her as well. However, Dronomom quickly tripped on his feet and tumbled into the ground,

"Help!" Dronomon exclaimed,

Zac quickly turned around and ran over towards Dronomon, only to see Devidramon diving down towards the the two, reaching out its red talons. Quickly, Zac dove and pushed himself, and Dronomon out of the reach of Devidramon, as the demonic dragon crashed into the ground, sending dirt, grass and small pebbles into the air, with Zac cover Dronomon and crouching down to avoid any debris. When the dirt finally settled, Zac got up with Dronomon in his arms and ran out towards the field, trying to run away from Devidramon. Dakkumon was busy watching the deadly situation taking place staying in the trees, knowing that her current strength wouldn't add any help to the boys to their side of the battle.

"Come here little boy!" The Devidramon hissed, "I want this done quickly and without mess. Unless of course, you want to die painfully and have your insides and blood paint the boring green grass,"

Zac and Dronomon quickly went behind a big bush and his behind it, catching their breaths as the giant devil of a dragon searches for the human child,

"I don't get it," Zac whispered, "What does it want with me?

"I don't know," Dronomon whispered back as he looked out to see Devidramon and what the devil was doing, "He looks really angry,"

"What are we going to do?" Zac asked as he tried to think of a plan, "Its not like we can go attack him head o-" Zac said, only to stop when he saw Dronomon missing. He peeked over the bush, only to see Dronomon rushing towards Devidramon, "NO you-dch, DAGH DRONOMON!" Zac said angrily, trying to keep his voice low so he was caught, flailing his arms about in trying to get the robot digimon's attention. Dronomon was unable to hear Zac, and continued to run towards Devidramon, but quickly stopped in his tracks.

"Dronomon's gonna become a tin can!" Zac muttered,

"Torso," Dronomon said as the panels on his chest opened up, with a grey cannon coming out of his chest, the sound of clanking and gears grinding could be heard, which caught Devidramon's attention, who soon cocked his head towards the Robot Digimon, and basically growled,

Zac's jaw dropped when he saw the big surprise the little Digimon had kept a secret, "He has a-"

"CANNON!" Dronomon finished as a beam of yellow energy fired from his cannon and made contact with Devidramon, sending the beast back a few feet, causing the beast to wince a bit,

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Zac yelled out, not caring about drawing attention at the moment. The Devidramon roared and quickly flew towards Dronomon, extending out his claw, "Crimson Claw!" Devidramon yelled as he swung his claw, making contact with Dronomon and sending the small robotic creature into the tree.

"Dronomon!" Zac called out,

Dronomon managed to get back on his feet, and placed his hand on his arm, and began to spin his lower right arm in a circle, "Coil Punch!" Dronomon yelled as he sent a punch that stretched great lengths until it made contact with Devidramon's snout, inflicting pain upon the nostrils of the 'dramon, as it placed its claws on its snout and growled in pain, "Why you little," Devidramon growled, "Red Eyes!" Devidramon yelled as he stared at Dronomon, placing the robot in a trance of sorts. The demonic dragon snicker as it raised its claw, "Crimson Claw!" Devidramon yelled again as he sent Dronomon flying over towards Zac's location.

"DRONOMON!" Zac exclaimed as he jumped out of the bushes and went over to Dronomon, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine..." Dronomon moaned,

"I never knew you could do all of that, " Zac said,

"I'm a Combat Species Digimon," Dronomon said, "I can pull up a fight,"

"You realized you could have died you know," Zac said, "Devidramon is huge, has razor sharp teeth and red talons,"

"I have a Cannon y'know," Dronomon said as he managed to crack a smile,

Zac chuckled at the little joke, though , it was true, the cannon helped out. Then, something caught Zac's attention. He looked at his pocket, which was beginning to emit a faint, red light. He reached into the pocket and pulled an object he thought was his cell phone, only to see it was a different object...

"What is this?" Zac asked as he examined the device,

"Zac! Raise the D-H.E.A.R.T. in the air!" Dakkumon yelled as she flew over to the two,

"What?" Zac asked, "What is that going to do?!"

"Trust me! And also say, 'Digimon Resonance!' when you raise it in the air!" Dakkumon yelled,

Zac was a bit confused at the situation at hand, but he turned his head an saw Devidramon flying towards them,

"Alright!" Zac said as he thrusted his D-H.E.A.R.T. into the air, "Digimon Resonance!"

Soon, energy emitted from the device, and eclipsed the robotic digimon in its bright light.

"Dronomon digivolve to!" Dronomon exclaimed as energy swirled around him, changing his body bit by bit. The little robot boy grew in size, his build and size becoming the same as a teenage human boy, with his hat becoming a red helmet with a black sun visor, and forming a silver mouth cover that covered his face besides his eyes. His blue eyes shaped more into half circles instead of thin oval shaped eyes. His entire torso, legs, waist and arms became engulfed by black materiel that was as thick as Digi-zoid, but flexible and light as normal clothing. His lower arms and legs were covered by red armor that were cones, but very curved and not as sharp, with grey hand guards, covering the back of his now white hands. His lower legs were now guarded by red leg armor similar to the armor on his lower arms, only more slim at the knees and widening out as they reached the ankle, with him still retaining his big feet. His waist was now covered by a red belt with several small bags designed to hold amo and such, as well as a red crotch guard. His upper torso was now also protected by red armor with a blue core in the middle, with two holes on each side of the front of the torso armor. On his thighs were holsters designed for pistols, which were what the holsters were holding, two twin silver magnums, one in each holster, along with a box shaped rocket launcher on his back.

When the transformation was complete, Dronomon stood on his feet and clenched his hands, "Sentrymon," was what the Digivolved Digimon said as the Devidramon fly at high speeds towards Sentrymon and Zac,

"I don't care if you have Digivovled or not! Nothing can stop me!" Devidramon yelled as he reached out his claws at the two. When the demon dragon was close enough, Sentrymon cocked his arm and swung, "MECH PUNCH!" Sentrymon yelled as he punched the jaw of the demon dragon, sending it crashing into the ground, yet again sending dirt into the air.

"Whoa," Zac said as he saw Sentrymon perform a Falcon Punch on the Devidramon. Devidramon managed to get back on his feet and quickly focused all four of his eyes on his head at Sentrymon and growled, ready to swing his claw, until Sentrymon pulled out his magnums,

"Magnum Loader!" Sentrymon yelled as he pulled the triggers, rapidly firing several rounds at the 'dramon, tearing through the wings on the demon even more than they already were. The Devidramon cried in agony when Sentrymon aimed the magnums at his chest, with black blood spewing out of his body and mouth, until he fell into the ground.

"You... You are not strong..." Devidramon muttered, "You only became a Champion because of that boy..."

"That's why I am strong," Sentrymon said, "And I'm not letting you hurt any of us you monster,"

"You realize we will just continue to find you three, and anyone associated with this human will be killed and slaughtered by us," Devidramon said as he cracked a small smirk,

"What do you need with Zac?" Sentrymon asked as he placed away his magnums,

"Hehe... You will learn soon enough..." Devidramon chuckled, "If, you and your friends survive,"

Sentrymon growled a bit at Devidramon's response. Quickly his right hand went into his arm, and soon, a cannon of sorts took place of the hand, aiming it towards the head of the Devidramon. The cannon began to make the sound of cracklings electricity, as well as a humming sound, as it seemed to be charging,

"Sentry Buster!" Sentrymon yelled as he fired a sphere of yellow energy, which made contact with Devidramon's skull, which finally ended the monster's life as it turned into pieces of digital data and flew off into the air, giving a faint sparkle from the lighting. Sentrymon sighed in relief as the battle was over,

"Sentrymon that was awesome!" Zac exclaimed as he went over to Sentrymon,

"Thanks Zac," Sentrymon said with a heavy sigh, "Hey... Anyone else feel light headed?"

"Can robots feel that way?" Zac asked, only to be answered by Sentrymon reverted back into Dronomon, who soon fell asleep, in which Zac quickly bent down and caught Dronomom before he hit the ground,

"What was that Dakkumon?" Zac asked he picked up Dronomon,

"That was him Digivolving and reverting. You see, Digimon can digivolve into higher forms, similar to how human beings age and grow, however, for some reason, with the aid of human emotion, Digimoncan digivolve faster, but this also reverts them back into their original form before they digivolved eventually. Dronomon was a Rookie level digimon, and because you used your D-H.E.A.R.T. to aid him, Dronomon Digivolved into his champion form, Sentrymon, and defeated Devidramon who was also Champion level,"

"What did my D-H.E.A.R.T. do exactly?" Zac asked,

"The D-H.E.A.R.T. stands for Digivice for Human Emotion And Resonance Transfusion," Dakkumon said, "Its a Digivice designed specifically for capturing human emotion and amplifying it so their partner Digimon can Digivolve faster and easier,"

Zac examined the red and black D-H.E.A.R.T., messing around with it, and looking at the overall design of it. It was like a walkie talkie of sorts, but also looked like a remote of sorts, "How do you know this?" Zac asked,

"I was tasked with finding Digimon and their respective partners by my mentor," Dakkumon said, "Because of of a threat known as the Eyes of Darkness,"

"Who are they?" Zac asked,

"They are composed of demonic and dark Digimon who are hellbent on controlling the Digital World," Dakkumon said,

"I'm guessing Devidramon is a part of them?" Zac asked,

Dakkumon simply nodded and took off into the air, "Come," Dakkumon said, "We best be going, I feel that we might have some more of the Eyes of Darkness come after us..."

"What about my friends?" Zac asked, "Those Eyes of Darkness guys might try to find my friends,"

Dakkumon quickly stopped and just floated in the air, "We can try to find them," Dakkumon said, "But I am unaware of where they are. Most likely they are lost and in danger, not all Digimon are kind and friendly,"

"Then lets get going!" Zac yelled as he ran off into the forest. Dakkumon was surprised at his speed, despite his scrawny build. She shrugged it off and sighed, flying after the human child as he carried Dronomon in his arms. Zac frankly had no idea where to go first, but he knew that they had to keep moving, in order to keep them safe from these "Eyes of Darkness".


	2. Episode 2: Into the Woods

The waves crashed onto the small shore composed of dirt and sand, a little boy with brown hair and white skin watched as his brother play in the water, swimming about in the water. His brother had much paler skin and had black hair that was more moppish and spiky than his, and his brother was also taller than himself. The little boy on the shore watched as a little girl with blonde hair and white skin came into the water with a purple bathing suit, though, she was dropped into the body of water, laughing and giggling as she was dropping down to the water, until she landed in. The small boy looked up and saw two bird like creatures flying above where girl fell into the water, and then noticed how the little girl resurfaced. The little boy then decided to touch the water with his toe, only to feel extremely cold water, causing him to jump back in shock. The little boy heard a scream and looked out to the body of water to see his brother swimming towards the shore, and saw the water rippling vigorously, until small waves were created, which pushed the human children towards the shore. The little boy managed to pull his big brother out of the water as the black haired boy made it to the shore, grunting and panting, as he had very little strength. The little boy's hazel eyes shifted towards the lake, and saw something swimming towards them under the surface of the water. He panicked as he finally pulled his big brother up, and turned to see a giant shadow jump from the water, and with an open mouth, it went for the two boys, ready to consume them, releasing a mighty roar.

"ZAC!"

Zac quickly shot up from the ground, panting heavily and in a cold sweat. That dream... It was so real to him. It felt like it had actually happened.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked Zac. He turned his head, and focused his hazel eyes on Dronomon, with Dakkumon standing beside the Robot child, both were interested in what had just happened to Zac. Zac gave a sigh of relief and stood up slowly, placing his hands on his knees to help him up, and stretched his arms out, releasing a yawn,

"Yeah," Zac said, masking his worry with a happy face,

"You seemed pretty scarred..." Dakkumon pointed out,

"Nope!" Zac said quickly, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. Lets get going, we need to find Eve and Bo," Zac said as he began to walk off, his hands inside of his pockets. Dakkumon and Dronomon just looked at each other oddly, confused at Zac's behavior,

"Are humans normally like that?" Dronomon asked,

"Well my mentor said that they often act jumpy when they are trying to hide and cope with their emotions," Dakkumon said,

"Oooooohhhhhh," Dronomon responded, "Okay,"

Dakkumon just shook her head and flew off towards Zac, with Dronomon waddling after the two.

* * *

The blonde haired girl trudged through the forest like jungle, dirt all over her pale skin and clothes, sweat coming down from her cheeks, and her sleeves rolled up, and her hair done into a ponytail. The humidity and heat in the forest-jungle was near the point of being unbearable, but Eve had to continue on, already she was attacked by a violet-blue bear with red armored claws. She felt like that was just a dream, since that all seemed highly unlikely for there to be a violet-bear with armor that could talk and fight using those razor sharp claws. But, she knew it wasn't, as she got a taste of those blades on her right arm. It barely nicked her, but it was enough to cause her to bleed, and it was quite painful, yet quick.

She just had to find Zac and Bo... Wherever the two were. It seemed like she was walking for hours in this dense, humid environment filled with strange flora and even stranger fauna. The last thing she remembered before she woke up was this black portal, and three, demonic hands with blood red talons pulling her friends and herself in. Then, she felt something... different in the environment around. The temperature started to get, cooler. She continued to press forward, continuing to feel the temperature around her drop, cooling her off from all the heat she had felt through the dense forest. The further she traveled forward, the more she felt the cool air. She then approached a group of bushes and vines, and quickly did her best to move through them, being cautious of any thorns that the branches of the bushes and the vines might have hidden under their green leaves. When she passed through the vegetation, she saw a huge lake, with several creatures around the pond, taking a drink from the lake. By instinct, Eve rushed over to the edge of the lack and got onto her hands and knees, placing her olive green satchel to the side, cupping her hand and dipping it into the cool, blue water, bringing it up to her mouth. The water was, surprisingly tasty, despite water not really having any flavor, though it might have been her dehydrated body lusting after such water, which was why it felt so good to be inside her mouth. She continued to consume the crystal clear water with her hands, taking in as much as she could. She took a break for a brief moment, only to see a golden, fox like creature giving her a weird look due to Eve's behavior. Sheepishly, Eve laughed and stood up to her feet and walked off, feeling awkward about what just happened, especially with the fact that a fox like humanoid gave her a disturbed look... Which should not even exist. But apparently she was in a world where bears had red armor as claws made of metal.

"It appears you are quite thirsty," a voice said. Eve turned her head to the left to see a big, white wolf with blue stripes, with a long tall,

"Yeah I have been walking in the forest back there for a while," Eve said as sat on her legs, placing her hands on her knees,

"Understandable," the wolf said, "The forest is rather humid, especially since its nearby the jungle,"

"Really? No wonder it-...wait a minute," Eve said as she just gave a blank at the wolf. The wolf shifted his black eyes from left to right, until he felt comfortable to look at her, given her blank expression,

"What is it?" the wolf asked

"I'm having a conversation with a big, wolf... that talks..." Eve said as she was just now realizing the bizarre situation.,

"Well what Garurumon can't talk?" the wolf sarcastically asked

"What is a Garurumon?" Eve asked

"Well... you are looking at one. I'm a Digimon called Garurumon,"

Eve just blinked for a second. First warrior bears, a kitsune giving her a weird look, and now she was speaking with a Digimon called Garurumon. This just all sounded absurd to her,

"I really feel like I'm hallucinating... I'm in a world with... Digimon... Garurumon, or whatever and they can talk apparently," Eve said as she stood up, "This really has to be a dream or something... this cannot all be happening... and yet... this all seems so real..."

"Well this is all real," the fox like being said with a female voice, "You are in the Digital World, Human,"

"I have a name," Eve said

"I'm sure you do..." the fox said with an annoyed voice,

"Ignore Renamon's attitude," Garurumon said to Eve, "She can be a bit grumpy, sleeping all day,"

"It's called meditation and you know it," the fox being known as Renamon said with the same annoyed tone. Eve giggled a bit at the conversation between the wolf and the fox, and then began to walk around the lake. However, Garurumon saw her leave, and quickly dashed off to follow her,

"Hey! Where are you going?" Garurumon asked as he kept the same pace as the blonde haired teenager,

"I need to find my friends," Eve said, not looking at Garurumon, focusing her eyes on the environment in front of her,

"I see, do you know where they are?" Garurumon asked

"Well... me and my friends were separated when we came through a portal," Eve said, "It was black and was spewing out red electricity... and we were pulled in by three hands with red claws,"

"A Shadow Portal..." Garurumon said,

"A Shadow Portal?" Eve asked,

"Portals made of virus and shadows. They appear randomly, both here and in your world,"

"So... there could be other humans here besides my friends?" Eve asked as she came to a stop,

"Well, possibly," Garurumon said, "But the problem is, the portal does not have a strict location, and will often send two or more people to different locations amongst the Digital World,"

"So... Zac and Bo are somewhere else in this world?" Eve asked

"Yes," Garurumon said, "Somewhere indeed,"

* * *

Zac and the two Digimon continued to walk through the forest like jungle. It wasn't until the three came across a fork in the path, with two pathways leading in different directions. Zac and Dronomon both looked at the two separate pathways, with Dakkumon just focusing on the one to the left.

"Do we go to the left? Or right?" Zac asked as he looked at Dakkumon,

"Uh... How about we split up? You go one way, right, and I'll go to the other, left," Dakkumon said,

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Dronomon asked,

"You have your partner, Dronomon, Zac can help you digivolve,"

"And what about you?" Zac asked Dakkumon, "You are just the same level as Dronomon right?" Zac asked,

"Yes Dronomon and I both are Rookies, but I can put up a good fight," Dakkumon said,

"But-"

"Please just go the other way!" Dakkumon exclaimed as she flew off to the left. Zac frankly was confused as to why Dakkumon was urging them to go to the right, but despite his curiosity and feelings, the human nodded his read to the right as he headed in that direction, gesturing Dronomon to follow after.

* * *

An hour had passed, the Garurumon and Eve had continued to trek through the forest, on the search for Zac and Bo, wherever the two may be. Eve thought it was nice for such a monstrous looking beast would be so kind as to help her find her friends. The two continued to press on until they came across a dead end, which was a flat, rock wall with some grass and dandelions breaking through the cracks and holes. Eve examined their current environment to see where the two could possibly go. The mountain barely had any ledges, and the ones already there were not large enough to help her climb, combined with the fact it would be hard for the Garurumon to scale this as well with his giant paws,

"Well," Eve said as she turned her body to the direction of the Garurumon, "We are gonna have to find another way around Mr. Garur-" Eve stopped as she realized something about the blue striped wolf. He bared his teeth and formed a maniacal grin, snickering as he approached the blonde haired girl,

"You really would think someone would just "help" you find humans?" Garurumon asked in a sarcastic manner,

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked as fear began to slowly reveal itself through her face and voice, backing up towards the wall,

"Humans are rare here in this world, too dumb to know that this world exists," Garurumon said as he crept ever so closer to her, "And frankly, you humans are useless, except for one thing everyone here wants,"

At this point, Eve had her back against the wall, breathing in deeply when she saw Garurumon getting ready to pounce, growling at the girl, "Your SOUL!" he roared as he pounced, ready to pierce his teeth into her pale white skin. Eve thought that this was the end, closing her eyes so she could not see the horror and damage that would be placed upon her. However, she heard a yipe come from the beast, opening her eyes to see a white blur making impact with the Garurumon's jaw, seeing the wolf crash into the dirt, causing grass and dirt to fly up, and she could see to her right, a white, small swan like creature who had her wings out and gave out a large honk noise. The wolf digimon got back on all fours and growled at the swan, "Foul play bird," Garurumon snarled,

"Stay away from that girl," Dakkumon said as she readied herself to fight,

"Or what? You are gonna tickle me to death with your feathers?" Garurumon laughed. Without warning, Dakkumon flapped her wings, and out came six, sharp feathers, three being blue and three white,

"Feathers of Peace!" Dakkumon exclaimed as the feathers shot at Garurumon like bullets, and grazed against his fur and skin, causing him to loose some of his blue and white fur, as well as to cause him to bleed a bit. He growled as he opened his maw lined with sharp teeth, "Howling Blaster!" he yelled as he spewed out blue flames at the swan, only to have her fly away with ease,

"Purity Spring!" Dakkumon yelled as she shot a blast of clear, clean water at him like a cannon ball from a cannon, causing a hard impact on the Garurumon. It tumbled to the ground, but he wasn't down just yet. It jumped at the swan with his teeth freezing until they became icicles, and then bit down on the body of the swan, "Freeze Fang!" he yelled while clasping onto her with his teeth. Dakkumon scream in pain, feeling the pain of teeth piercing into her, but as well as her body freezing, it was hard to decide which was worse.

"No!" Eve exclaimed as she stepped forward a bit, only to stop when she felt something move in her back pocket where her phone was. Pulling it out, incased in a white light, was something similar to Zac's newfound tool, only in light blue and white. Eve at first, just examined at first, but watched as a bit filled up quicky, with the word RESONANCE appearing on the top flashing,

"Eve!" Dakkumon exclaimed as she was being bitten down on, "Raise it in the air and cry out Digimon Resonance now-AGH!"

Eve gasped when she saw the pain Dakkumon was going through, covering her mouth with her free hand,

"DO IT!" Dakkumon screamed out in pain,

Eve, still afraid and worried, raised her D-H.E.A.R.T. into the air and yelled out, "Digimon RESONANCE!". With it, a light emanated from Dakkumon, covering her as Garurumon freed her of his vice like hold. The Sean's body began to grow in size, her neck grew out longer, and her head became more narrow than round and wide, with her wings as well, growing in size, and her beak stretching out further. When the transformation was complete, she spread out her wide and big wings and began to speak, "You are finished Garurumon," she said with a cold, dead look in her eyes and she stared into the wolf's very soul.

"You Digivolved!" Garurumon said, "So the tales are true! I knew it!"

"Yes, I have become Swanmon... But you will not live long to tell that this legend is fact," Swanmon threaten the wolf as she flew towards the beast with one flap of her wings, twisting her body into a spiral as she was launched towards the beast. Garurumon was frightened, seeing the swan spin like a drill, flying like a fighter jet towards him, he was frozen in fear at the sight,

"Graceful Spiral!" Swanmon exclaimed as she pierced trough the Garurumon's side, data flying off of the beast, until eventually, the wolf was turned into nothing but digital data, flying off into the air, with a howl echoing out until it faded away when the data was no longer visible and long gone. Swanmon sighed as she landed on her orange, webbed feet, and turned to Eve,

"What... What was that?" Eve asked in both amazement and fear,

With a friendly expression, Swanmon walked over to the girl, her head reaching Eve's, "I Digivolved Eve, thanks to the D-H.E.A.R.T.,"

"D-HEART?" Eve asked, "Wait... You know my name?"

"Yes, Zac told me you and Bo where here," Swanmon stated,

"Where are they?!"

"Well, I told them to go into another path, they need to find others, I had to find you first,"

"Me? And, why did you tell Zac to go off instead of following you?"

"I'll explain later," Swanmon said as she opened her wings for flight, "We need to move, hop on and I'll fly us off to the next human,"

"Will it be Zac or Bo?" Eve asked,

With a sigh, Swanmon shook her head, "I cannot say, but I will tell you, our path will cross with their's, eventually,"

Eve sighed as she climbed on top of Swanmon, not really happy about the answer given, "Alright, but please help me out by what is going on," she asked,

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to," Swanmon said as she flapped her wings and began to ascend into the air, with Eve grabbing tightly around Swanmon's long neck, as the beautiful bird digimon flew off, over the trees towards the horizon.


End file.
